SU Bad Endings
by toastiez
Summary: Bad endings to Steven Universe episodes. ** WARNING - CHARACTER DEATHS ** (Rated T for violence and deaths of course.)
1. Gem Glow

**For the Steven Universe Bad Endings, I will be going in order with the episodes. For this first "chapter," I will begin with a bad ending for Gem Glow. Most of these will have character deaths, so be on the lookout for that. Of course, these are ****_bad_**** endings. Something none of us would ever want to happen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Goodbye, my friends!" Steven shouted to nobody in particular. He frantically unwrapped his last two Cookie Cats and ate both of them in two gulps. Expecting for his gem to activate so he could summon his weapon, which he had learned earlier was a shield, he waited. Nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?" he exclaimed in frustration. He looked up at the Mother Centipeedle, whom of which was getting ready to spit its acid at him. He screamed as it began and jumped out of the way.

Garnet stood up from behind the halfway-melted hand statue and yelled his name. She held back the Centipeedle's pinchers with a groan of effort. She saw Steven push himself up as he looked at his Cookie Cat freezer. He gasped and cried, "No! Oh, no no NO!"

He touched the freezer, which shocked him in return. "Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy," he whispered slowly. "Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!" He picked up the freezer aggressively, now shouting his words. "Cookie Cat, he left his family behind!" He grabbed the freezer by its electrical cord and swung it around in the air above him as the Crystal Gems watched him in shock. "COOKIE CAAAT!"

He screamed and chucked the freezer, planning to hit the Mother Centipeedle. There was one minor flaw to his plan. He missed. The freezer flew past the Centipeedle and hit the ground behind it. Steven stood, frozen with shock and fright, staring at the Centipeedle. It's attention was on him, and it didn't seem very happy. "Steven!" each of the Crystal Gems screamed. It readied itself to spit the acid again, but Steven wouldn't move. He _couldn't_ move. He didn't know what to do; his mind had drawn a blank. He felt like he couldn't think at all at that point in time. "Steven, get out of the way!" Pearl cried, bolting out from behind the hand statue. "Pearl!" Amethyst shouted. Before Pearl could reach him in time, the Mother blasted acid in Steven's direction. "NO!" Pearl wailed as the dust cleared. The young, excitable half-human Crystal Gem was gone.

* * *

**Expect for these to all be short like this one. Well, most of them at least. **

**I ****_know_**** these are all going to be a bit cruel... I'm sorry... that's what Bad Endings are all about, hm?**

**~ Toastiez**


	2. Laser Light Cannon

**These will all come pretty quickly. I wouldn't be surprised if I have half of the episodes done by morning. (It's like 1AM.)**

* * *

"If it's anywhere, it'll be in here," Greg Universe explained. Steven looked inside. "If I'm going in there, I'm gonna need some gear," he announced and ran off to grab his supplies.

He came back a minute later with a flashlight on his head tied on with a sock and an electric cord tied around his waist. "Here I go." He crawled into his dad's shed, looking around. "Woah, cool! It's like a Dad museum in here!" he shouted, crawling deeper into the shed. "There it is!"

Crawling frantically forward, he pulled on a cylindrical object which turned out to be a bag of golf clubs. "Dad, do you golf?" he asked his dad, looking down at the bag. "Eh, I'd like to think of myself as someone who _would_ golf... eventually," responded Greg, backing back out of the shed. Steven looked around some more and finally noticed a cannon shaped object. "Hmmm, yes! Oh, a drum," he sighed disappointedly. He began to rummage through the objects. "Hmm, nope, no," he gasped. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, is this-?" He shot the t-shirt cannon. When the shirt landed, he read the text. "'Buy T-Shirt Cannons?'"

He looked around more and noticed a box of old CDs. "Hey, there's a bunch of copies of your old CD!" he called out to Greg. "Oh man, I couldn't give those things away. You know, before I ran the carwash, when I was a one-man band, I traveled the whole country."

Steven chuckled. "I know, Dad!"

"When I came here to play in Beach City, no one showed up except-!"

"An alligator!"

"No, it was your mother!"

Steven laughed again. "I know."

"And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don't know what a magic lady like her saw in a plain old dope like me."

Steven crawled some more, until he passed a photo. "Woah," he gasped. "Dad, I found a picture of you and Mom!"

"Dang, I've been looking for that photo!" Greg responded. "Did you fight that cannon yet?"

"No," Steven sighed. He rummaged around some more in other old, dusty objects, but could not find the cannon. "Are you sure you have it, Dad?" he asked frantically. "I should," Greg called out. "I can't find it anywhere! The world's gonna be destroyed and it'll be my fault!" Steven exclaimed with a startled tone in his voice. "It's okay, son! If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs!" Greg replied with his cocky catch-phrase. Steven noticed a glowing behind him. "Huh? The light cannon! Dad, I found it!"

"Really?"

Steven began to tie the electrical cord around the cannon. "Get the van!" he shouted. The cannon began to move, so Steven assumed that the van was pulling it out. "This thing could save the city, we gotta get it to the beach!" he explained. "How? It's too heavy for the- woah!" he screamed as a large gust enveloped the city. "The Red Eye!" Steven cried. "What's going on?" Greg shouted over the sound of the wind. "We... we're too late!" Steven wailed.

"What do we do?!"

"I-I don't know! Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were right!"

The gust only got stronger and things began flying towards the eye. "I'm sorry, Dad!" Steven wailed, tears flowing out of his eyes. He was too frightened to do anything other than cry. "Can't the Crystal Gems fix this?" Greg asked frantically.

"N-not without the light cannon!"

Greg and Steven stared at each other, wrapping each other in a hug moments later. They remained this way until the Red Eye finally crashed into Beach City, wiping out everything.

* * *

**I tried to make it less cruel than it needed to be.**

**~ Toastiez**


	3. Cheeseburger Backpack

**Thanks for all the reviews just on these two chapters! I'll be sure to write more as much as I can! I've been writing a bunch so I can upload one everyday.**

* * *

"_Steven!_ This place is your heritage! I want you to stay and help but you really got to take this seriously! Can you do that Steven?" Pearl scolded the young boy. "You got it, dude!" he responded with a silly thumbs up and his tongue out. "Yeessss..." Pearl muttered. "Enough, we have to move," Garnet announced. They followed her orders by running up the cliff to the Sea Spire. Garnet came to a stop. "What's the hold-up? We can clear this easily," Amethsyst asked impatiently. "No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below," Garnet explained. She showed an example by throwing a boulder, which was sucked down into the whirlpool. "So we can't jump?" Pearl asked worriedly. "Wait," Steven interrupted, opening his backpack and pulling out two sweaters. "What are those for?" Amethyst questioned. "They were for keeping warm," Steven started as he tied two sleeves of the sweater together, "but check this out."

He whipped one end through the window and catches the other end. He takes a deep breath and jumps. "_STEVEN! WAIT!_" each of the Crystal Gems screamed as he is pulled down by the vortex. "He's getting sucked down!" Amethyst cried. Steven wailed as one of the sweater sleeves began to rip. "STEVEN!" the Gems simultaneously screamed again. "_Guys!_" Steven screeched as the sleeves began to rip more. "We have to help him!" Pearl wailed, heading for the edge of the cliff. Garnet grabbed her by the back of her bodice. "If you go down, the chances of Steven living will drop," she informed her. "His chances of living are dwindling right here and now!" Pearl shouted. Steven tried to walk up the wall like he had originally planned, but it only ended in him falling down more. "Somebody _help_!"

"What do we do?" Amethyst looked over the edge at Steven getting sucked down. "I... I don't know," Garnet muttered. "What do you mean, you 'don't know'?!" Pearl screamed, struggling in Garnet's grip.

Steven began to bawl as the sleeve ripped more and barely any seams were holding him up. "Don't worry, Steven! We'll get you!" Pearl exclaimed down to him over the edge. "Hurry up!" he wailed. He tried to climb up the wall again. His vision was blurred with tears. "Let go of me, Garnet!" Pearl demanded, wriggling around. "No," Garnet growled.

"But Steven is going to fall!"

"And you going down too will help what?"

Pearl sighed, tears falling down her face now. "_GUYS_!" Steven's scream echoed throughout the room. The sweater sleeve was now only holding up by a thread. "We have to do _something_!" Amethyst shrieked. "Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!" Steven wailed. "Steven!" the Gems screamed. "I... I... AHHH!"

The room was silent afterwards except for the loud splash that followed that moment.

* * *

**Review reply time!**

**Steven4Ever300 - Thanks! I hope I can keep going too!**

**8Bitstudiosfanfic - Ah, yes. Darkness. Muahah.**

**Starcharter-75 - The wonderful language of darkness! I'm glad to see that you like it so much! I never would have even thought of being compared to her uwu**

**SpaceWonder358 - Darkness is my life! Thanks!**

**Cobalt the Spix Macaw - Thanks! I tried to make Laser Light Cannon a little hartwarming, unlike some of the other **

**Guest - Thanks! Glad you think it is interesting! Ooh, that's awesome! That's one of the chapters I can't wait for!  
**

**Toolazytologin/Silentgoddest**** - Yaay, I am lurved! Thanks!**

**Reader**** -**** That's what I usually think about after watching an episode. What would have happened if the problem wasn't resolved? **

**Crystal-Gem-Goddess - Thanks! It means a lot coming from you!**

**~Toastiez**


	4. Together Breakfast

**I think this story will become popular! 14 reviews and only three chapters! If you are a WoY fan, I will begin a WoY Bad Endings soon.**

* * *

"Steven, we're getting you out of here, come on," Pearl whispered, trying not to distract the tall Gem who was attempting to get rid of the Evil Spirit. "This is great! We're all together!" Steven shouted, oblivious to what he was doing. "Well, I mean, we don't have any forks, but we can use our hands! I'm not gonna judge."

Garnet became distracted, but was still trying to contain the Evil Spirit. "Steven, go!" she ordered. "Okay, want to meet in the kitchen?" Steven asked loudly, still unaware. Garnet became to distracted and the Evil Spirit escaped and expanded. The Crystal Gems summoned their weapons. "It's trying to escape! Force it back!" Garnet shouted. The Gems fought the spirit, doing damage to it, while Steven backed away, holding his Together Breakfast. Once it was harmed too much by the Gems, the spirit made a dash for Steven. He screamed and dropped the Together Breakfast. The spirit hit him, knocking him over as well as possessing his body. "Steven!" the Gems screamed. He shook in pain for a moment before standing. "Steven, are you okay? What happened?!" Pearl ran to the young boy's aide. He aggressively faced her with an angry expression. "Steven?" she muttered. He shouted and hit her in the stomach with such force that it made her fly into the wall.

"It's taken refuge... inside of Steven!" Pearl shouted, returning to her position beside the Crystal Gems. Steven ran at them, but Garnet stopped him by hitting him back with her gauntlet. Pearl and Amethyst gasped. They were torn at this point. If they were to stop the spirit, that would mean hurting Steven. If they couldn't bring themselves to do it, there was a chance of each of them dying and Beach City could be destroyed.

They each looked at each other. "We have to do it," Garnet said, as if reading their thoughts. Pearl sighed and looked down. "Look out!" Amethyst screeched, jumping in front of her and whipping the running Steven. He stopped and fell over again. "Let's go," Garnet hissed, heading towards Steven, who was on the ground. He shouted and kicked her in the leg when she got close. She cursed and fell backwards. She reached out and grabbed him by the legs. He shouted at her as she stood up and headed for the lava pit. He thrashed and spat in her grip. Just as she was about to drop him in, he punched her directly in the nose and ran off as soon as he was released.

He seemed to roar and his appendages began to grow. "It's turning him into a monster!" Pearl wailed. "We need to stop him before he destroys _us_!" Garnet shouted. Pearl remained in her spot, dropping her spear. "P, what are you doing?" Amethyst shouted, whipping Steven's leg. "I can't do this!" Pearl wailed, watching as Garnet was nearly crushed by Steven's foot. He hissed and kicked Amethyst into the wall. Garnet punched him in the foot, which ended in her flying into the wall as well. "Steven! Stop it!" Pearl screamed, picking her spear back up. She hesitantly stabbed him in the leg. He screamed and shrunk back down a little. He roared at her and kicked her into the wall as well. She screamed before she hit the ground below her, out cold. Steven looked at her, alarmed. The Evil Spirit escaped him through his mouth. He shrunk back down to size and hit the ground below.

"What have I done?

* * *

**Review repliiiies~!**

**Steven4Ever300 - Yes, it was pretty stupid Steven. Thank you!**

SpaceWonder368 - Ah, thank you! I try! xD

**8Bitstudiosfanfic - So much darkness.**

**Trollface Mastah - Why thank you! ((YES DANGANRONPA.)) I certainly will!**


	5. Frybo

**Oh great... Frybo... Honestly, I kind of hate this episode, but I still have to do it! Here we go...**

* * *

"Steven! Did you put that missing shard inside of that fry costume?" Pearl shouted, staring at the Frybo costume escaping from the shop. "Yes!" Steven responded straightforward.

"Didn't you hear what I said about the living armor and infantries and many, many deaths?!"

"No!"

"Oh, Steven," Pearl put her fingers on her forehead in annoyance and summoned her weapon. She flipped onto the picnic table and tossed her spear at Frybo, hitting it in the eye. The wound bursts with ketchup and mustard, which blasted Pearl off of the table. The shards could be seen rolling across the dock.

Steven felt his heart drop to his stomach and began to attempt to wriggle out from underneath Fryman. PeeDee rolls him off of the two of them. "Pearl!" Steven cried, rushing towards her. "Ugh, the ketchup! It's everywhere, I can't see!" Pearl whined. Steven looked behind him and noticed the shards spread across the deck. "Shards... need!" he exclaimed, got up, and rushed off. "Steven?" Pearl called out, blinded at that moment.

Frybo emerged from the shop with Pearl's spear in its eye. PeeDee grabbed a broken plank and confronted the costume, meanwhile his dad regained consiousness. "Go away! You are awful! I hate you, I've always hated you!" PeeDee yelled while swinging at it. "Wait, you've always hated Frybo?" Fryman watched as his son's weapon was disarmed. He grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Frybo approaches them, and they hear Steven scream. "Steven?" the Frymans inquire. Pearl asks, "Where?" and puts her hands up to her face to wipe off the condiments. After a moment, she opened her eyes to see Steven fighting off his clothing. "Oh my god, Steven!" she stood up, bubbling away her spear from Frybo's eye and summoning it again. Running to Steven's aid, Pearl shouted and tossed her spear at his shirt. It tore right through the star and the gem shard fell out of it. "Steven, what did you do?" Pearl flipped with the help of her spear, landing at his side. "I put the other shards in my clothes! I thought they would attack Frybo!" Steven confessed, terrified to the point of crying as his clothes surrounded them. "_What?!_" Pearl exclaimed, holding out her spear. "What did you tell them to do?!"

"I just said 'attack'!" Steven wailed. He tried to kick away his jacket, but it grabbed him by the leg. He screamed and tried to grab onto Pearl's leg. Fortunately, he was able to, but the force of the jacket pulling him and his desperate cling to her ankle caused her to fall. "Steven!" she shouted, reaching for her spear, which she had dropped out of reach. However, Steven still had a hold on her leg, which prevented her from doing so.

They turned their heads to the direction that the Frymans were in. PeeDee screamed because Frybo was towering over them. "PeeDee!" Steven exclaimed, now wriggling to break free of the jacket's grip. It used more force, which pulled him and Pearl farther away. "Steven, let go!" Pearl pleaded, tears evident in her azure eyes. Steven inhaled sharply before letting go and grabbed onto a board for a substitute. This allowed Pearl to stand and run towards her spear, but Steven's pants tripped her and his rainboots jumped on top of her. "This is a _really_ weird way to die!" Steven cried. "We're not gonna die, Steven!" Pearl assured him, although she wasn't sure herself. Her hand was knocked away by a sock when she tried to grab her spear again. She groaned and knocked away the sock and reached for her spear again. When her hand touched the handle, Steven's jacket ran past and grabbed it. "What the?" she gasped and looked behind her. Steven was gone. "_Steven!_" she screamed. Before she knew it, the jacket had climbed onto her back and stabbed her with her own weapon. She felt intense pain surge through her. She groaned before her head hit the deck and she retreated into her gem without being able to save the young half-human Crystal Gem.

* * *

**- I don't think Pearl realized she could just ****_wipe the ketchup off of her face._**

**- Steven what the heck are you dOING. You witness an evil costume come to life with the shard then you put the other freaking shards in YOUR CLOTHES? EARTH TO STEVEN**

**- It's amazingly fortunate how the clothes obeyed Steven, meanwhile Frybo attacks everything two minutes after they put the shard in.**

**Anyway, this chapter was surprisingly fun to write. I hope you like it! I hope it was worth the wait... sorry about that! My summer has been SURPRISINGLY busy.**

**I've been writing chapters all night TuT**

**Oh, right, review replies. **

**Starcharter-75 - Yey, I'm proud of. Yeah.. it was like 2AM when I wrote that chapter xD**

**SpaceWonder368 - Ah, thanks! :D**

**Demonofthesilverstars - I DARETH.**

**Steven4Ever300 - Brb dying of laughter.**


	6. Cat Fingers

**Okay, let's get this over with. I personally don't like this episode much either, but oh well! Sorry this took so long! I got to write the rest of this while an animation of mine rendered xD**

* * *

"I want to see a living island! Wait! Wait!" Steven yelled as he ran down the stairs to Amethyst. She turned around to look at him running towards her. "Come on, then!" she yelled as she continued towards the sloop. He ran faster, barely catching up to her. Pearl gasped when she saw his outstretched hands. "Steven, what's going on?" she inquired. "It's nothing! I just turned all of my fingers into cats!" Steven yelled beside Amethyst. She laughed under her breath. "Let's go!" Amethyst picked him up and threw him at the sloop. Pearl caught him. Amethyst climbed in afterwards. "Amethyst, I blame you for this," Pearl scolded, looking at Steven's fingers, which meowed and hissed at her. "Eh, that's fair," Amethyst replied, shrugging. Pearl growled in response, setting the half-Gem down.

"Just try to stay calm, Steven. We don't want these getting any worse," she sighed. "Worse?" Steven whimpered. Pearl nodded, turning to the side and sighing.

~ lovely time lapse ~

"Steven, could you _please_ shut those things up?" Amethyst groaned, grabbing Steven's hand and flicking the cats. "Ow! Hey, stop that!" Steven pulled his hand away. "They do their own thing."

"Well, at least _try_ to make them go away. They're kind of annoying," she sighed, sitting back in the sloop. Steven sighed, putting his hand on his head for concentration. When nothing happened, he took his hand away from his forehead to only have another cat in its place. Amethyst look startled. "Uh... Steven?"

Steven looked up, and the cat meowed. He exclaimed and spun around, falling over. "Steven!" Pearl gasped and helped him up to see his foot had turned into a cat as well. "Ahh! What do I do?" he wailed. "Don't freak out! Calm down!" Pearl shouted, holding him still. "What _do_ we do?" Amethyst looked up at Garnet. Without a word, the tall Gem grabbed the boy and threw him into the water. _"GARNET!" _Pearl and Amethyst shouted, the former ready to jump in after him. Garnet held her back. "Cats dislike water," she explained and put her arm down when Pearl relaxed. They each waited for him to come up again. But he never did.

After a minute, Pearl finally cracked and dove into the water despite Amethyst's and Garnet's shouts of protest. She searched desperately around in the water until she finally saw something - a young boy with a bright red shirt. She torpedoed towards him. Quickly grabbing onto his shirt, she swam to the surface, breathing heavily. She used her free arm to paddle back to the sloop. Amethyst grabbed Steven and Garnet helped Pearl back into the boat. Amethyst looked up worriedly at the two taller Gems. "He's not breathing."

* * *

**This thing goes in a different direction at like, the second sentence. This thing was pretty much coming up with my own story for it because not very much was the same for it.**

**REVIEW REPLIIIES!**

**8Bitstudiosfanfic - Doge. Such yes.**

**SpaceWonder368 - Thanks! You're one of the nicest reviewers I have. And surprisingly, I did!**

**TopazTheAlmighty23 - The intenseness. Yeah, I'm sure he did too. Steeeveen... that kills people! (yes, llamas with hats reference.)**

**Melodiangrl - Yeee :D**

**Guest - I'll be sure to! Thanke :D**

******some1ushouldntno - Awe, thanks :D**

**some1ushouldntno - Awe, thanks :D**


	7. Bubble Buddies

**I've actually had an idea for this one, so it won't take so long.**

* * *

"We can be friends," Steven offered, holding out the red glowing bracelet to his crush, Connie. I saw you at the board walk parade last year. You dropped your bracelet. I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you. I saved it in the freezer so it would last longer, in case I saw you again."

"Oh! You were the kid on the car wash float. You had soap bubbles in your hair," she said with a chuckle. "I was supposed to be the scrub brush. I'm sorry, Connie." He blushed and put the bracelet around her wrist. "If I had returned the bracelet back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now."

"No, it's okay. I'm having fun," Connie replied with a smile. The bubble suddenly bursts, leaving the two children now floating in the water. Steven pointed upwards, swimming in that direction with Connie in tow. When they reached the crack of the canyon, their lungs screamed for air. Connie was the first to open her mouth, only to close it again while covering it. Steven looked down, face red with effort from holding his breath. "Connie!" he shouted, air escaping his mouth. He shut his mouth immediately and swam downwards. He reached out his hand to Connie's, but his mouth opened in response to his burning lungs. He screamed under the water and tried quickly to make the decision of saving Connie's life or his own. However, before he could make the decision, his lungs gave out and he fell unconscious, floating downwards.

Connie yelped and reached out to him, but the burning of her lungs forced her to continue upwards. She nearly reached the surface until her lungs did the same, causing her to float downwards like Steven.

* * *

**1) STEVEN AND CONNIE ARE AT THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN AND THEY MANAGE TO GET TO THE SURFACE IN ABOUT 10 SECONDS, LET ALONE SURVIVE.**

**I wrote this chapter a minute after I uploaded Cat Fingers, so there are no reviews to reply to yet.**

**~ Toastiez**


	8. Serious Steven

**Now that I'm actually getting into episodes that I like, these will come a lot faster. Thanks for getting the fanfic to 30 reviews guys! You're awesome!**

* * *

"Maybe there's a clue hidden in these ancient drawings," Steven pointed out, feeling the wall. "It looks like... there's lots of triangles hidden in this room."

Suddenly, the brick his hand was touching moved inward and a bang was heard above his and Garnet's heads. They each looked up to see spikes being uncovered on the ceiling. Garnet, realizing what was going on, exclaimed, "Run!"

They each sprinted in the other direction before the spikes crashed onto the ground. Garnet stopped, but Steven kept running - right as the other set of spikes crashed onto the ground. "Steven!" Garnet exclaimed, seeing the boy she had been expected to protect get impaled by dozens of triangular spikes. She slid under the spikes before they came down, taking Steven with her.

~ lovely time lapse ~

"Garnet! There you- AIEE!" Pearl screamed in terror at what Garnet held in her quivering arms. "I... I'm sorry," Garnet closed her eyes behind her shades, setting Steven down. Without another word, she ran into another one of the rooms.

* * *

**This was hard to write... There was almost no way that mission could have gone bad because Garnet was there... oh well, here it is! I made this one a bit mysterious... Garnet is mysterious.**

** !**

**TopazTheAlmighty23 - Thanks! Hopefully it is :3**

**TopazTheAlmighty23 - Heh, thanks. The chapter was written pretty quickly because I felt bad for having such a hiatus with Cat Fingers.**

**SpaceWonder368 - Well, it's true! Suspenseception. :D**

**Starcharter-75 - ****Whoo, double reviews! / Thanks! Yeah, me too. That's why I had Steven get on the sloop instead of going with my original idea. / That scene had to be one of the most unrealistic ones, but you're right. Just gotta accept it. / Thanks. xD**

**SpaceWonder368 - Yep. Me neither. Thanks! **

**8bitstudiosfanfic - Yessir, it is.**


	9. Tiger Millionaire

**I know I said this was going to be discontinued... but all of your reviews saying that you liked this... made me want to continue.**

**Maybe I'll find inspiration again. ;u;**

* * *

_"I don't wanna!"_**  
**

Amethyst/Purple Puma growled, shoving Garnet. The crowd could be heard gasping in a shocked manner. "Don't do this," Garnet murmured, continuing back towards the purple wrestler. She dodged a punch from him/her by holding it with her own hand and summoning a gauntlet on the other, punching Purple Puma/Amethyst in the gut and sending her flying back into the wall. A cloud of debris emitted from the scene as well as a few purple streaks of light.

When the debris cleared, Amethyst in her normal form appeared jammed into the brick wall. The crowd gasped again as she fell. "Amethyst?" Lars and Sadie gasped over the others.

Steven and Pearl shared shocked glances before rushing to the purple Gem. "Guys?" she coughed, attempting to sit up.

Before she received a reply, a purple puff of smoke indicated the short woman had retreated to her gem.

* * *

**I'M BACK, BABY!**

**The Fifth Crystal Gem is finally finished, and I now have time to do this!**

**YAAS!**

**Although this chapter is short, I'm glad to be back on this.**

**Dang, there are a lot of reviews to reply to...**

**TopazTheAlmighty23 - Right? Thanks!**

**FireSpeed - Very, very true xD Thanks! **

**(it won't let me put your username for some reason) - Well, then... interesting!**

**SpaceWonder638 - Yep. Huehuehe.**

**Reader - Oh, that, well. I was originally planning to have something go wrong at It's A Wash, but I decided otherwise.**

**Guest - Hmmm... I didn't realize that. Then again, it happened again in this chapter...**

**Loyalguardian6000 - That sounds really awesome, actually...**

**Anon - Hopefully I'll get that far!**

**TopazTheAlmighty23 - And here we are. ^^**

**SpaceWonder368 - Not too long in the future! Hehe...**

**Starcharter-75 - WONDERFUL VIOLENCE! I relate to Voice on an emotional level...**

**Starcharter-75 - Once again, thank you for this review. Here it is!**

**Demonofthesilverstars - Nah, I don't really feel like it...**


	10. Steven's Lion

**Steven's Lion... ah, I love this episode... I'll try to update as much as I can, okay?**

**I just looked back at my profile and saw how many favorites/follows this has got... aaAAA I feel really happy right now... x3**

**(God I'm watching this episode and spit water all over my screen when Steven says "It's so desert.")**

* * *

Steven jumped from a sand pillar onto a set of stairs that came from and led to nowhere, which ended up crumbling under his weight. As he progressed up the short set, the steps collapsed behind him. Shouting in fear, he jumped from the edge to another rising pillar. As it continued to grow, he could see the Desert Glass on top of the sand tower in the center of the chaos. Before he could jump to grab it, the pillar under him crumbled and collapsed.

Steven quickly jumped onto a pillar growing sideways out of the tower. Because of the fact that it was round, be began to slide down it. A block, which he believed for a split second would help him, began to grow from the side of the pillar right where his hands were holding onto it. It immediately snapped and caused him to fall again, this time towards the mini-pyramid spikes growing from the beach sand. Screaming in fright, he braced himself for impact.

He could hear a roar coming from the other side of the tower as he hit the ground; the impact knocking the air out of him. Feeling a sudden pain in his head, he moved his hand to the back of his head to feel blood running from a wound from where a sand spike had jabbed him.

"Oww..."

And after this, all he could see was black.

* * *

**Two chapters in one night, not to mention hour! BOOM!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
